Something Different
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: AU Sess/Rin. Sesshomaru's wife is dead and he's left with his adopted ward, he never cared about her until something horrible happened to her. Now that she's grown and wants more, can they come to an understanding about her past? Rin is over it. Is he?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru or Rin.

This is the first of a three chapter story.

WARNING: LOLICON and NON-CON between child!Rin and some un-named group of 3 12yr old boys – not described, but central to the plot of the story. NON-CON is not my forte, but this plot bunny would NOT leave me alone. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

SESSHOUMARU DOES NOT HURT RIN IN THIS FIC, BUT RIN HAS AN UNPLEASENT EXPERIENCE WITH BOYS AT SCHOOL.

~*~*~*~*~*~

She'd come into his life only a week after his 'wife' left it. Killed in a car crash, Kagura hadn't suffered, and he hadn't cared.

_Good riddance._

The fact that his wife had only a week before finalized the adoption of… the girl… was of little consequence to him. How she'd managed to convince them to give a human child to two demons he would never have any idea but, there she was, living in his home.

_No matter._

The girl was self-sufficient in ways only and eight year old who'd grown up in neglectful foster homes could be.

She made her own food, she did her own laundry, and she stayed out of his way, for the most part. Occasionally she would leave him little 'gifts', drawings of him and her, flowers she'd gathered from the park, and projects made in art class.

_Hn, odd._

He really had no feelings about her one way or another until…

~*~

The call had interrupted an important meeting, and he'd been annoyed the school would call him, if _the girl_ had done something wrong, it could surely wait until he could find the time to come in…

_What bother._

But she hadn't done anything wrong. No. She was the victim. Found in a janitorial closet with three of the sixth grade boys who were forcing her to perform…_oral_… services on them.

The rage he was sent into at finding out about her assault was a surprise, even for him. He'd made the 30 minute drive to the school in only 10, narrowly avoiding accident after accident weaving dangerously between cars on the freeway.

When he arrived, she was sitting, quietly. Her head was hung in shame, and she would NOT look at him. She could tell he was angry, and wrongly assumed it must be directed at her.

He _saw_ her then, for the first time. His… daughter?

_Definitely not…_

More like a… a ward. Yes, ward was a good word for it.

He saw the little girl who set her alarm early, just to make his coffee before work. She was the same small girl who ironed his work clothes without prompting, who made his dinner, and washed his dishes as if she _should_ have those responsibilities, being the 'woman' of the house and all.

_But why?_

He didn't trust himself at that moment to do anything more than kneel before her, and scoop her up against him. Her legs wrapped around his ribs, sitting on his forearm for support as he brushed the hair back from her face and let her see in his eyes that he was not angry at _her_.

It was as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

He got her out to the car, and set her in the passenger seat, leaning over to buckle her in.

"Rin forgot her homework." She'd whispered with an unformed question in the tone.

He bristled, but not at _her._

"You will not be returning to that school. You will attend a private all girl's school from now on."

She'd nodded her thanks.

_Had she had to ask?_

"Come, you have most certainly earned a day out… a date, if you will. Where would you like to go? What would you like to do?"

He watched her eyebrows raise, and then furrow, seemingly giving a lot of thought to his question. That's when he realized, no one had ever asked her something as simple as where she might like to go before.

_How... pathetic…_

From that day forward, each day, a little more, his heart warmed for this girl.

_His Rin._

~*~ 6 years later ~*~

A flash of plaid flew into his lap and shoved a test score in his face.

"Perfect as usual I see. Very nice, Rin." He praised. He could not help but feel the pride well up in his chest at seeing yet _another_ perfect test score. His girl was simply amazing; even he had not done so well in school.

She giggled and squirmed a little on his lap, settling down to get more comfortable, by putting her legs through the gaps between the arm rests and the seat of his ergonomic office chair.

"Nice enough to earn a 'date' with my handsome guardian?" she teased.

Yes. Over the years she had grown, and he'd always maintained a distance from her, despite his care for the girl. That distance was coming back to bite him in the ass, now. It was obvious to anyone that she did not see him as she should… as a father.

No, and now that she was 16 and raging hormones had taken effect, her 'crush' on him was obvious.

The most disturbing part of the whole thing was… he felt the same way.

He knew he shouldn't, that it was sick, and that it was wrong. But late at night, when his demonic ears picked up the sounds of her moaning and the scent of her explorations with her own body, his cock became so rigid with need that he found himself pumping and squeezing and fisting his hands around himself, desperate for release, if only so he could avoid the pain of denial.

_Rin._

Gods, when he could hear her moaning his name he wanted to barrel right through the thin wall that separated them and hold her down, showing her all the ways he could force his name from her lips.

The hard and fast ways, the slow and gentle ways, the lustful ways… The loving ways… The dominant ways, the submissive ways, and the way he wanted to make her toes curl as he buried his face in the sweet smell of her virgin sex, licking and sucking and lapping… Gorging himself on her essence.

~*~

"Yes, Rin… We will go out to celebrate. Where would you like to go?" He gave in so easily to her…

He who was known as a ruthless, heartless and unmovable mountain in the board room was so wrapped around the finger of his teenaged 'ward' that he could not seek to deny her… Anything.

"Maybe we could just get movies and take-out this time?" She asked, cocking her head to side and settling more firmly onto his lap, as his arms wrapped around her with his elbows resting on the flare of her well-defined for her age hips.

The thought of sitting on the couch curled up with him while watching scary movies in the dark was a delicious thought, and Rin hoped that she might someday summon the courage to make a 'move' on him when presented with such a situation…

Sesshomaru scented a flare in her arousal when she thought about her own suggestion and his arms tightened unconsciously and infintessimally around her waist – drawing her in closer.

Her thighs squeezed in return and she rocked her hips forward and…

_Damn it!_

The warm weight on his lap, the scent of her attraction to him, the way her face turned rosy whenever she looked at him…

He was hardening beneath her, and this time, he was sure she must have felt it, judging by her gasp, the way she buried her face in the crook between his neck and shoulder and how she tried to press against him more fully, without making it obvious what she was doing.

But it _was_ obvious…

He drew his hands back from clasping themselves at the small of her back and instead he rested them at the junction of her upper thighs, just below her rear end. His long fingers wrapped around her slim but shapely thighs and delved a little deeper than perhaps they should have… But…

Rin pressed back into his fingers, but doing so left the front of her aching for the warm hardness that had been so nicely pressing into her tingling pleasure bud. Not able to decide on which stimulation her body craved more, the young girl rocked back and forth ever so slightly in his lap.

"Rrrrrriiiinnn" He growled out, as his erection began to tighten in his slacks, becoming uncomfortable.

She pressed against him hard and whimpered in embarrassment at what she mistook for rejection, despite his body's undeniable evidence of his arousal.

The girl ceased her movements and buried her face in the crook of neck. Now she scented of embarrassment, shame, and sadness. Her whole body began to shake, and there was even a subtle hint of fear lacing the undercurrent of her scent.

This would not do… Rin should not fear him… Not ever.

He slid his hands down over her plaid skirt, until he reached the hem of the school uniform.

Slipping his fingers beneath it, he grasped her firm thighs and slid his hands back to their previous position, bunching the material as his hands traveled almost to the roundness of her posterior, the hem of her panties brushed against his index finger and the tip of his middle finger strayed until he could feel the liquid heat that he was scenting, was also soaking the thin fabric.

He groaned.

It was too much!

He'd been without a woman for nearly 7 years now… And she was so beautiful, and obviously wanted him so badly…

He realized with a start that he'd been waiting for her… Waiting until she was old enough… Fifteen was indeed the age of consent in his prefecture and district.

He began to make minute movements with the tip of his middle finger, tracing the thin line of the division of her nether lips up and down.

"What is it you desire from me, Rin?" He purred in a tone turned husky with his own unspoken but barely contained lust and… _love._

_Love…_

He'd never felt such a thing before… He was sure of it. Not for his highschool girlfriend, Sara, and not for his late wife Kagura… Both had been merely a means to an end… A way to satisfy his physical needs… And both knew it.

But with Rin it was so much deeper… So much… _More._

He wanted to hold her… Please her… Guide her in the ways of pleasure and _never_, _**never**_ did he want any other to _touch_ her.

"Um… Don't make me say it!" She whined against his neck, resuming the rocking of her hips against him, "It's… It's emabarrasing!"

He ran his hands up to finally grasp her firm round posterior, and shove her into his obvious and aching erection, straining against the fabric of his black khakis.

"Is this what you want, Rin?" He needed to hear her say it, despite the fact that it was more than obvious to his nose that she did indeed want him sexually, "For me to become more than simply a guardian to you? To become my koibito?"

Rin's cheeks flamed, and she nuzzled more deeply against his neck, feeling her chin rest in the dip of his collar bone, and whispering against the skin of his neck, making certain he could feel her lips moving over him, "Yes… Please!"

He toyed with the edge of her damped panties, feeling the moisture and heat on the tip of his finger and slipping the edge of his finger just against the skin of the outer lips of her sex – brushing the sparse hair found there lightly back and forth in a ghost of a caress that made her small frame shiver and shake in the strong embrace of his well muscled arms.

He let a sigh escape him, and finally admitted, "I can deny you nothing, Rin… Nor would I want to."

He pulled her close to him once more and stood with her still clinging to him… Much like she had as a child.

He supported her weight easily by gripping her buttocks and carried her into his bedroom. Somehow it seemed _wrong_ to go to her room – with the pink sheets, hello kitty plushies and posters of J-Rockers on the walls.

He entered the room and closed the door with his heel, flicking the light switch on the wall that lit his bedside table lamp and sat her down on the edge of his large bed before he knelt in front of his precious girl – the one who gave his life meaning beyond the boardroom.

Each of her knee-socks was removed by his skilled hands and he took the time to take each tiny foot in his large hands and massage for a moment before repeating the action on her calves, kissing her knees and trailing his way up her thighs to the edge of her skirt hem.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cried out and he looked up into her almond shaped dark eyes, made even darker by desire, but wide with virgin anxiety.

_He had best take this… slowly._

Sesshoumaru loosed his tie, and pulled it over his neck, casually tossing it aside before unfastening all the buttons on his dress shirt and pulling the garment open and over his shoulders while Rin watched in silent awe.

She'd seen him without a shirt on, of course… Many times… But never when she knew he was about to press that toned chest to her body, and she was going to be able to feel every inch of his pale skin against her own only slightly darker complexion.

Rin reached her hand out, but hesitated… She tried to pull it back, but he clasped it in his own. He brought her captured hand to his cheek and nuzzled into her palm before turning to kiss the inside of her wrist, and feel the captive hummingbird of her racing pulse dance beneath his lips. "Touch me…" He murmured, before moving up to kiss along the underside of her forearm, shifting his weight forward and watching as she scooted backwards on the bed to allow him room to crawl up and over her body, to trap it between the mattress and his own.

He continued to hover over her on all fours, his knees on either side of her hips and each hand pressing into the mattress above her shoulder blades, caging her in, her tiny (even by human standards) body comfortably trapped by his long lean frame.

For a moment his hooded golden eyes studied her small frame, lying under him, completely relaxed… Such perfect trust and adoration reflected back at him from the fathomless depths of her deep brown eyes.

He shifted his weight to a single hand, and brought the other off of the mattress to brush her bangs back from her face. "My little girl," he murmured reverently, before dropping his head to press his lips to her forehead, "You are," he moved to peck her nose affectionately, "so beautiful…" He trailed off as he finally leaned down and claimed her mouth with his own.

The girl has never kissed another to his knowledge, and she was clumsy to respond to his advances… But she was responding… eagerly.

He used his hand at her cheek to guide her head to tilt, and ran his tongue over her lips as chills ran over his body, even as he was sure that the fire in his veins was going to make him spontaneously combust.

He gave a low growl, and pushed his tongue past her lips, and when Rin gasped with surprise at his sudden roughness he took full advantage.

Gods… This girl… This young, naïve, virgin girl was getting him more worked up than either of his previous lovers ever had, combined… With nothing but a simple kiss.

Adrenaline crashed through his veins as he took in the taste of her mouth, and when she pressed back and her tongue met his in this intimate dance at the exact moment Rin reached up and wound her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her.

"Ummm" She moaned and his hips pressed down, forcing the young girl to spread her legs as he settled in between.

The aching throb of his groin was an uncomfortable pressure and he sought to relieve it by grinding against the girl below her.

Rin's face was bright red, as he curled his spine and buried his face into her neck and pressed against her roughly.

It was all happening so fast…

He was growling and sniffing her rapidly and her head was swimming. He wasn't close enough, that hot hardness wasn't pressing down enough!

Suddenly Rin allowed her legs to fall open, bent her knees to meet his armpits and shoved her hips upwards, trying to increase the contact, but her skirt was in the way.

"I'm… Too… Hot…" She complained in huffing pants with shortened breath.

His hand was up in an instant and he was using elongated claws to rip her clothing away. In his haste he scratched her shoulder and three thin lines of blood welled up, but she was so distracted that she barely noticed.

Until he pulled back.

She watched as his golden eyes stared intently at the wound he'd inflicted and the scent of her blood invaded his flared nostrils. The whites of his eyes filled with red and his golden honey changed to an eerie turquoise…

She noticed a fang hanging over his lower lip and for a moment, she was truly frightened. She had never seen him look like this unless he was… angry.

Rin froze beneath him and suddenly the acrid odor of fear invaded reached his lust-crazed mind.

With a shudder he leashed the demon clawing it's way to the surface, and forced his eyes back to their neutral gold color.

With a gentle hand he removed the ruined fabric from her shoulder and gave her a look that could only be interpreted as 'apologetic'.

"Rin…"

For a moment there was disappointment. He'd… He'd stopped.

Was he going to change his mind? If he did… How would they ever be able to go back to just 'ward' and 'guardian'? How could she live each day with the shame of facing him, when he knew how she felt about him?

Rin turned her head to the side, and closed her eyes… she didn't realize that it was exactly the signal needed for her to show forgiveness… and submission.

Suddenly her breath hitched once more as she felt something warm and wet lapping at her wounded shoulder, and when the small droplets of blood were cleaned, his mouth moving up across her collar bone and nibbling on her neck.

Again she sighed and relaxed, until the pleasant tingles came back and when his lips were nibbling her ear lobe, she heard his deep rich voice once more,

"That will not happen again." He promised, and that was all she needed to hear.

Sesshoumaru never broke his word.

More slowly this time, he raised up and slid her ruined shirt off of her, and used a single claw to cut the straps and center of her bra. Her breasts fell sideways as they sprung forth from their support and two light tan nipples were laid before him.

His hands came to cup and knead them, and his thumbs teased her nipples, forefinger soon joining to pinch and light pull.

Rin shoved her hips up once again and moaned his name before Sesshoumaru captured her mouth once more.

Her tongue met his eagerly this time as this 'new' dance became quickly familiar.

"Sesshoumaru!" She gasped when he disengaged and seemed to slide down her body.

His claws made quick work of her skirt and panties and before Rin could even understand what was happening, his face was firmly pressed into the seam of her sex.

"Wha-?" Her questioning his actions was cut off as two thumbs came up and spread her nether lips. He kissed reverently, and when she dared to raise to her elbows and look down at his silver head between her legs, he was looking up at her with hooded eyes. As soon as his tongue flicked across her engorged pleasure bud though, she flopped down in a boneless heap and decided to let him do _anything_ he wanted to her…

She could feel his shoulders pressing against her inner thighs, and even when she felt the familiar aching pressure building in her lower abdomen, she tried not to squeeze him too hard… Not that she thought she could _hurt_ him or anything but… What exactly were the correct manners for receiving oral sex from your legal guardian...?

Soon all thoughts of decorum faded as the winding coiling tightness built and built and her hands reached down to find his silver head.

Blinding whiteness filled her vision and every muscle tensed, pulling her hips forward and causing her to shove his head downward and grind against his face in desperation, "Aaaaaaaaaatsu!" she cried out.

When she fell backwards; breathing hard and shaking head to toe, she felt oddly cold… Until he was once again covering her. His hand ran up and down her thigh, squeezing and shoving her against him insistently.

"Rrrrriiinnn…" He growled again, and suddenly she realized what he was waiting for…

_Permission._

"Your… Your pants…" she gasped out.

Sesshoumaru groaned… Her taste and scent was coating his mouth, his tongue, his nostrils and it was driving him insane. His cock was so hot, so hard, and he _needed_ her so badly.

His hand brushed against her as he raised his hips, and snuck a single hand down between their bodies to the belt at his waist. He pulled at the leather and metal buckle with rough frustrated movements, and when he finally got the belt unbuckled it had used his last reserve of patience and he simply ripped his slacks open and made a shredded mess of his black boxier briefs.

The relief of freeing himself from his boxer briefs was nowhere near enough and the pain of his engorged sex throbbing against the warmth of her inner thigh was just… _torture._

She could feel it… So much hotter now and twitching and leaking something warm and sticky on her thigh… Ohhhh, gods… Was she really going to do this?

What if she got pregnant?

"We need… We need a… a condom." Rin finally was able to insist on using birth control, because the thought of a baby was just too terrifying to contemplate, and despite how common they were, she didn't want to have an abortion.

_Fuck._

Of _course_… How could he have been so stupid? It's not as if he had any condoms in the house… and Rin was not on any form of birth control… And these days it was not acceptable for a fifteen year old to become pregnant… And then of course it's not as if he could deny paternity (not that he would) when an inuhanyou was birthed by his very human ward.

He groaned in disappointment.

"I don't have… have any…" He strained.

Disappointment warred with happiness at the evidence that her Sesshoumaru was unprepared for spontaneous sexual relations. She'd always suspected… As he'd never had a girlfriend or lover while she'd known him… But then again, there was always Shibuya, though prostitutes didn't seem his style.

He pulled himself off of her through a show of sheer _will_ and flopped on his back, willing his erection away, and his breathing to calm.

He didn't get very far though, because sudden Rin was laying on her side beside him and studying him closely. "Can Rin do… something else?"

Sesshoumaru snapped his eyes shut and exhaled slowly.

_Her mouth…_

He thought briefly of her mouth wrapped around him… And how good it would feel to guide himself into the tight warm wetness and assist her in bobbing her dark head until he reached climax and spilled himself down her throat.

~*~

"Rin didn't… Rin didn't like it…"

He looked at the strange little girl with a completely blank expression. She seemed as if she were contemplating something… But usually she was quiet when thinking, allowing him to work.

This time she'd spoken aloud.

"What, Rin?"

"The… boys… at school. Rin didn't… Rin didn't like it." She didn't, couldn't, or wouldn't look at him.

_Of course not… She was assaulted. It was not her decision. Not her fault._

Why would she feel the need to share that with him? Why did the scent of _shame_ spiral through her scent and taint it so thoroughly that he had to fight the crinkle of the bridge of his nose?

"Of course not."

She looked up, gave a small nod, and nothing was ever said about the incident again.

~*~

Sesshoumaru scowled. The memory had quickly brought a crashing halt to any thoughts he might have had of letting the girl… _satisfy_ him.

What in the seven hells was he _doing?_

This was Rin. This was his sweet innocent little girl… and he was… defiling her.

_Using her._

"No." He bit out harshly.

The words were a slap across the face for the young girl.

_Didn't he want her anymore? What had changed so suddenly? What had she done wrong?_

Rin could have kicked herself for even mentioning the condom… Obviously the idea had ruined… _something_

Tears came to her eyes, though she blinked them back, and suddenly the fact that she was very naked in his bedroom was no longer comfortable. Something… Some pressure inside of her was crushing her lungs, her chest, and her stomach felt sick.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, trying to regain control.

When he merely laid on the bed, seemingly ignoring her, Rin slowly gathered up her shredded clothing and used it to cover herself the best she could.

She got off of his bed and he didn't stop her… _Kami forgive him… He didn't stop her…_

Rin went to her room and mechanically threw a long night shirt on, before flopping belly-down on her bed and releasing her heaving sobs into the comfort of her hello kitty pillow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: OH NOES! It totally wasn't supposed to end up like this! I was just writing and this just HAPPENED and I was like… OH GAWD THIS SUCKS! IT'S SO HORRIBLE AND ANGSTY AND… URG…

DON'T WORRY… you all know me by now…there WILL be a happy ending, and this story should be completed within a few weeks – I already have a *gasp*… An OUTLINE!!! Lol.


	2. Reconciliation

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sesshoumaru or Rin or Kohaku

A/N: ENJOY!

Something Different

Chapter 2

'Reconciliation'

殺生丸りん殺生丸りん殺生丸りん殺生丸りん殺生丸りん殺生丸りん殺生丸りん

"How was school?" The question was awkward, foreign on his tongue, despite the many times he'd asked it before.

Another perfect test was shoved in his face and the girl went quickly to her room, slamming the door, with no verbal response.

Three days.

Three days of awkward silences, her avoiding him, and nights spent awake as he fumed at himself for loosing the only girl to ever really care about him, and having no one to blame it on but himself.

The condoms he'd bought sat useless in his nightstand, and now he felt utterly ridiculious for even _thinking _of buying them… But he certainly never wanted a stupid piece of latex to ruin things so badly for him ever again. He'd bought every brand, style, and size and several kinds of lubricant, just to make sure something like this never happened again, even if he'd lost the chance to be with Rin, he refused to give up hope of _ever _being with a woman again…

But… he still couldn't deny that it was _Rin _who haunted his every waking thought and inspired his dreams. Now more than ever; since he'd had the smallest taste of her, he couldn't get enough and his mind replayed those few, precious, perfect moments before it all went to hell and she'd stumbled from his room.

This is what he got for trying to be the 'gentlemen' and trying _not _to take advantage of an innocent young girl whose desire to please him left the power dynamic in their relationship completely unbalanced.

_Gods Rin… Please…_

He hated that she'd reduced him to this. She'd taken away the only thing he _really _had in this world that wasn't material. She'd taken his _pride_ and his only true _joy _when she'd willfully removed herself from him emotionally. He was _angry._

Angry at _her _for giving up on him so easily… He realized now that he wished she would have stayed. He wished she would have climbed on top of him and insisted he allow her to complete what they'd started. Wished she would have thrown herself at him and _demanded _he be with her.

Make him feel… _wanted; truly desired, _for the first time in his miserable life.

He wanted her to be as _desperate _for him as he was for her.

Sesshoumaru knew that wasn't fair. He couldn't expect such things from a young, inexperienced girl; especially Rin. Rin simply wasn't the type to impose herself on another and she was too shy to jump him and demand sexual pleasure.

She was too young to make it happen without gentle encouragement and he was too _stupid _to make it happen.

He'd give _anything _if he could go back and change his answer from 'No' to 'Oh god please, you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that to me, and I want you so badly it keeps me up nights thinking about it.' (Not that he'd have ever actually said those things, even if they were true. He wasn't the type to simply tell a woman, or anyone, how he felt. Especially when those feelings were something that could be seen as vulnerabilities.)

He was angry all right… Angry at circumstances and most of all… _Angry _at _himself _for whatever-the-hell he'd done that was so horribly wrong that she now treated him like a stranger.

This couldn't go on.

He _needed her_.

He needed her to smile at him; to greet him with a hug when he got home from work, to cuddle up to him when he was watching the news, and to kiss him on the cheek before she went to bed.

He couldn't allow this to go on for another day.

He'd _lost _his precious girl's affections, and as much as he'd always wanted to pretend that she was more annoyance than anything when she clung to him and doted on him and hero-worshiped him as though he were something more than a cold, lonely man with no real friends and only his laptop to cuddle up to in bed at night…

It was… _killing him_.

He was not one to admit need, and certainly not one to admit he needed a _girl_… But the truth was staring him in the face with every angry glare, and every time she refused to sit with him and eat… Each morning without coffee and the pile of undone laundry growing steadily larger by the day.

He _needed _her.

He needed her to function in his well ordered life. He needed her for practical reasons, and for those impractical reasons that a man needed a woman. He'd come to allow himself to rely on her for even the most basic of things. He hadn't eaten lunch at work for the last three days, simply because she hadn't packed him one, and somehow he found himself incapable of making and packing his own.

It occurred to him briefly that he'd been treating her more as a _wife _than a _ward _(and certainly he'd never treated her as a _daughter_) for a very long time. Perhaps he'd been unconsciously grooming her for the position he knew he'd one day want her to take.

"_You can't expect the benefits of a wife , without the any of the complications. I'm not your _**maid!"**

The only full sentence she'd graced him with, since the night he sent her to her room in tears.

_No one_ spoke to him like that… But _she _had, and he supposed the rebelliousness of puberty was not the only thing to blame.

Slamming his store-bought coffee down, he made up his mind.

This was going to be fixed. It was going to be fixed, _now._

He stormed to her door and, finding it locked, employed a fraction of his strengnth to break the lock and throw the door open with a dramatic flare, paying no heed to the splintered wall and the busted door jamb.

She was on her bed with her head phones on, staring off – until his overzealous enterance – when her eyes went wide and snapped up to him, even as she cowered slightly. The scent of her fear swirling with the ozone from the air-conditioner.

"Rin." He lowered his head, very much resisting the urge to crouch down in a predatory stance as instinct would demand, and settled for pulling his lips back over his teeth in a snarl.

The girl's small hands came up and plucked the ear buds from her ears as she continued to regard him like a trapped animal.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" She questioned, bleating the word out like a lost little lamb facing down a hungry wolf.

He forced himself to calm… Leashed the beast inside that would resort to physical dominance to remedy a situation that called for tact and more than a hint of sensitivity on his part. Forcing her to comply would ultimately get him nowhere… This wasn't ancient times and there could be nothing gained from that approach.

Breathing heavily, he rolled hip his sleeves and pulled the his tie over his head, tossing the un-needed item to the side and approaching her slowly, "We need to talk."

He moved to seat himself on the side of her bed, and closed his eyes in annoyance when she shifted her weight away from him, turning her head. She must have been more confident now, as her only response was silence.

"Did you hear me?" He tried again, slightly more threatening this time, but it wasn't working and instead she turned herself completely around and pulled her knees to her chest.

"I don't… I don't want to talk to you." She hugged her knees and put her head down on her forearms and, damnit… She was starting to cry.

He hated when she cried. He had no idea what to do, beyond threatening the source of her tears with death for making her cry and he wasn't about to commit suicide anytime soon… There was no one to blame but himself.

"Rin…" He reached to put a hand on her shoulder, but she abruptly turned and shoved at his chest, pushing him away.

"Why did you do that to me!?" She shoved again, and he made no move to block her, "How could you?!? Why… WHY DID YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO STUPID?!?"

She was screaming at him, and shoving and weakly hitting him – not that it did any good, she was probably hurting her hand more than him.

He let her hit him.

He let her scream and strike out, and – when she had tired herself out, and collapsed weakly against his chest, he just held her, put his chin on the top of her small dark head, and let her wipe her snot all over the front of his Armani shirt.

_I'm sorry… _ The words ran through his mind but he couldn't get his lips to say them. He knew he should apologize, but…

"I should not have taken advantage of you. It was wrong, and will not happen again."

He had truly thought she was too tired to scream anymore…

"What?!" Her anger was back full force, and this time he truly had no idea what to do.

_What had he said that was wrong?_

"**You **_**think**_**…" **She was growling now, "**that **_**you**_** could 'take advantage' of **_**me?**_**" **Oh god, she wasn't crying anymore… "I'll have you know I'm not a stupid little girl anymore! I can make decisions for myself! It's not exactly like you're Mr. CHARMING!"

A string of insults towards his character later, she had calmed somewhat, and was crying again…

_Women are strange and confusing creatures…_

"I'll have you _know_, Sesshomaru-sama… I'm not upset because of what you _did…_ I'm…" A blush rose to her face and she buried herself against his chest once more, "I'm… I'mupsetbecauseofwhatyoudidn'tdo."

His eyebrows hit his bangs.

_What he… __**didn't**_… _do?_

"Explain…" He was puzzeled beyond all belief.

"You… you just… You just _stopped!_ You… _Yourejectedmeandmademefeellikeanidiot!_" She looked down, "You made me feel like a stupid kid, like I was stupid for wanting you… and… like…"

She couldn't bring voice to the secret thoughts she had that maybe he'd been put off by her suggestion to do 'something else', which had clearly been an invitation for oral sex. That maybe he'd found her too forward, maybe he looked at her now like some kind of… slut or something.

He is reminded now why he has spent so long avoiding romantic attachments.

He is simply no good at them. He is not good with women and handling their… feelings. Until that moment with Rin, holding her in his arms, feeling her beneath him on the bed… He hadn't ever found a woman he considered _worthy _of the trouble of having a relationship with…

The sex wasn't worth the aggravation while he still had a hand and an imagination or a raunchy video or magazine, though he rarely needed or used visual stimulus, because for his species it was more about scent. (He fantasized about _smelling _a woman and tasting a woman more than anything. He fantasized about how she would smell, more than how she would look.)

"Rin… I… am sorry. You are _not _stupid." He looked down, not really knowing where to go from here. He had obviously blown any chance he may have had with her, and he would never get a second opportunity. No way could she find it in her heart to forgive him after making her feel like that. He didn't _deserve _a second chance.

Suddenly he heard a deep sigh, and, while she still wasn't looking at him, she dared to ask him, "Do you… do you think… do you think you could maybe… maybe _try _to want me back? Even just… even just maybe… a little?"

He was shocked. She still _wanted _him? Even after he'd made her feel rejected and 'stupid' for doing so? Even after how she'd yelled at him?

He truly, for the life of him, would _never _understand women…

Moving very, _very _slowly, he scooted closer to her on the bed and reached out to brush a wayward lock of thick black hair, and move it behind her ear. He used the tip of claw to gently trace the contour of her jaw line, before cupping the back of her head and shoving her face into his chest. "_The _problem was not that I did not 'want' you, Rin…"

"Then… then why did you _stop?_" She had to know. What had killed the mood in him so suddenly?

Sesshomaru breathed out, preparing to tell her the truth… But he knew he had to be very _careful _in how he said it to her. He didn't want her to think that he thought she was… dirty or something.

"I… I recalled how much you had said that you _didn't like _what… _happened…_ to you… all those years ago." She looked confused, and he clarified, "The boys at school." He paused, breathing heavily and continuing, "I did not want you to feel that way about me; feel that I had taken advantage of you for my own pleasure. I did not wish to make you do something that you did not wish to do, because you felt obligated, and have you resent me for it later."

Rin looked at him, incredulous. "Well that was _stupid!_" She couldn't believe how _dumb _he was! "Sesshomaru… I _offered. _ I _offered _because I… I _wanted _to do that for you. I _wanted _you to be… my… well… the first one I did that for because _I _wanted to." Her voice softened as she spoke, "If we'd had a condom… I…" Rin blushed and looked down, refusing to meet his eyes, "I wanted you to be… to be my… I wanted you to be my _first._"

She felt him squeeze her tightly, encouraging her to continue, "I… I _love you_… and… I just want you to want me too."

Sesshomaru nodded and kissed the top of her head, "I understand now that I mishandled the situation, and, rest assured little one, I _still _want you. I suspect…" he took a ragged breath, "that I will _want _you, for a very long time to come. Perhaps… no… _most likely… _I will want you _forever._"

When she looked up at him, her face was absolutely comical in her expression of shock. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth was hanging open dumbly. Rin shook her head, trying to gather her thoughts. If she understood him correctly, then that meant… She couldn't believe it. There was no way she could be understanding him correctly! "Do you… Are you saying you want me to be your… your girlfriend? Like… your _official _girlfriend?!?" She asked giddily, with all the naïveté of a teenage girl who sees 'girlfriend' as the end all be all of the possibilities of a relationship.

"No." He answered, smirking as her face fell a bit. Before she could become too upset though, he gave her a winning smile, "I want you to be my wife."

Rin blanched. His… _wife?_ Was he _insane?_ She was only fifteen! While she would _love _to marry him, it wasn't even legal for her to get married in their district until she was sixteen and only with… only with her _guardian's _consent.

_Well, I guess since __**he's **__my guardian, it won't be too hard to get his consent for me to marry __**him.**_

Rin giggled and laughed at that thought. Sesshomaru frowned, thinking she was laughing at him.

Perhaps he had gone too far… _This _was what he got for putting himself out there; exposing his feelings… She was _laughing _at him. He looked away, feeling stupid.

Rin looked up, and caught the expression on his face, and it instantly killed the amusing thoughts in her head. She'd… she'd hurt his _feelings._ He thought she was making _fun _of him. Sesshomaru almost _never _showed his feelings to anyone, or spoke of such things, and Rin instantly felt guilty for laughing, and being so light-hearted about it. "Sesshomaru…" she ventured, "I'm not… I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing because I'm so _happy! _I never thought… I never thought that you could ever… I mean… I just can't believe how _lucky _I am!"

Quickly Rin pulled out of his arms and flung herself at him adjusting so she was straddling his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, as he adjusted to lean back against the headboard of her bed. Instantly, his hands found her thighs and squeezed softly. "Do you forgive me?" he asked, completely seriously.

Rin nodded and smiled. "Do you really want to marry me when I'm old enough?"

It was Sesshoumaru's turn to smile and nod, and his hands traveled from her thighs up her sides, brushing the sides of her breasts on their way up to cup both sides of her neck. A single thumb brushed over her lower lip, and he pulled her face to his, pressing their foreheads together, "Kiss me, Rin." He breathed.

Rin's cheeks were apple-red when she pressed her lips to his soft warm ones. His lips easily yielded beneath hers and she found herself surprised at how plump they felt under her own. She let the tip of her tongue glide past her lips and reach out towards his, and when it brushed his lower lip, he opened his mouth to quickly suck it into his own. She slid her tip across the enamel of his his teeth, paying close attention to how different his fangs felt from the others, and when she pushed more insistently he opened up to her even more. He brought his own tongue in to play and they danced together, relishing their respective minty flavors for long, heated moments.

When the need for air finally broke them apart, he found his hands had drifted down during the kiss to slide over her breasts, palming and kneading the small, soft mounds, occasionally capturing her small tightened nipples between his fingers and pinching lightly.

It was… _reassuring_… that his body still seemed to know what to do after being celibate for so long.

_Like riding a bicycle… _ He tried to tell himself, when he found he was nervous about how he might _perform _after so long without sex.

Rin tilted her head back, enjoying the way he was massaging her sensitive breasts, and arching her back to press herself into his palms more fully. She made no attempt to stop the mewls of pleasure emenating from her throat that made her sound like a hungry little kitten, or like the bleeting of a lost little lamb. Oh gods, how badly she wished he would do… _more._

Her wish was granted when his hands moved downward to pull the hem of her uniform shirt up out of her pleated skirt, and his warm palms came into contact with the quivering muscles of her trim belly. He leaned down and curled himself into her, burying his face in the side of her neck, licking and sucking and gently nipping that sensitive skin with the very tips of his fangs and setting each and every nerve ending on fire.

Sesshoumaru was dismayed to find himself already achingly ready to be inside his young, beautiful ward. He had no doubt she was a virgin, and would be so equisitely _tight _that she would put his cock in a chokehold with that hot wet body of hers.

Gods… It had been _so long _since he had been inside a woman…

"I want you, Rin. I want you now…" He groaned and shoved his hips upwards, and moved his hands to cup the firm, thick cheeks of her backside and shove her hips forward and downward, forcing her feel how aroused he already was for her, "Please Rin… Say 'yes'."

Rin's whole body was on edge, and when he pressed himself against her, lining his hot, thick cock up with her seam, she felt her inner muscles clench and quiver, making her whole body shiver. She continued for a few moments, grinding her hips against him in circles, pressing his head into her small pink pleasure pearl over and over as she felt her wetness soak her panties. She was so wet that eventually she could hear the wet smacking sounds of her core when she ground against him, and her cheeks flamed in embarrassment of how eager she was to feel him slide himself inside of her.

Sesshomaru was panting and the muscles in his neck were straining as he shoved himself upwards in time with Rin's fevered grinding and his hands under her shirt slid upward to unhook her white lace bra, and then around to the front to slide up under the now loosesly hanging bra and feel her – skin on skin this time – in his palms, once again. "Rin… Please!" he growled, not knowing how much longer he could take her teasing.

Finally she whispered out a desperate cry of "Yes! Now! I want you now!"

Somehow, through his foggy mind, he remembered the condoms were in _his _room, and he grabbed her ass-cheeks once again, ordered her to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Wha-?" Rin wanted to know why he had suddenly swiveled with her in his lap, and lifted her off the bed in his arms, with her legs and arms wrapped around him and his hands under her butt cheeks for support.

"Condoms. My room." Was all he managed to get out, grunting like a cave man with the effort of coherent speech when he was certain that a quarter of his body's blood supply was currently taking up residence in his aching, throbbing member.

Rin nodded and allowed him to make his way one door over to his room and deposit her on the bed, while he went for his nightstand drawer, retriving many different brands and styles of prophylactics.

While he was doing that, Rin pulled her shirt over head, took off the bra hanging weakly around her arms, shimmied out of her skirt and pulled down her underwear and socks. She was in _far _too much of a hurry, and was _far _too nervous about something going wrong again to wait for him to undress her. Rin was out of her clothes in less than a minute and immediately stood up, ready to help him with his.

He actually looked somewhat surprised when he turned around from the drawer and saw her standing there without a stitch on, eagerly waiting to disrobe him as well.

Rin helped him with his tie, his shirt, his belt and pants, but let him handle his socks. When at last it was time for his black boxer-briefs Rin fell to her knees before him and hooked her thumbs into the waist band and pulled them down.

His large arousal was so heavy that it could no longer even strain to reach his belly button, and instead shot straight out towards her face. Rin was shocked to see how… _large_… he really was.

_You want this… You want to do this… He's older… He's probably used to more experienced women and you don't want to act like some dumb scared schoolgirl for him. C'mon Rin! Pretend like you know what the heck you're doing and don't act like a kid!_

Rin coaxed herself into reaching a small hand for the engorged member staring her right in the face.

Rin certainly knew enough from talk at school, and from the porn magazines that her friend Kohaku kept in his locker, to know what Sesshoumaru would want.

Her hand squeezed softly, and she heard him hiss throuogh his teeth. She ran her hand up and down the darkened shaft and was amazed at how the loose velvet-soft skin seemed to glide over a pulsing iron rod. If she didn't know better she'd swear it was _bone _under there. _Is this why they call it a 'boner'? I didn't know they got __**this **__hard!_

_They had been merely __**boys **__and had looked __**nothing **__like __**this!**_

The roadmap of veins also was something she wasn't expecting. She'd always thought they would look smooth… But Sesshoumaru's cock seemed to have large throbbing veins and one particularly large vein underneath… Still… As… odd… as it was to finally see a real, actual, _adult male's _penis for the first time, it was _Sesshoumaru's _penis, and as such, she could only find it _beautiful._

_She had found them __**disgusting looking.**_

She ran her hand up and down gently a few more times, glancing up to see his head forward but his eyes closed, and his fangs bared. Without another thought she pressed her lips to the head, kissing him softly, and testing the feeling of the skin against her mouth. _Soft._

'Soft' was the word for the spongy flesh of his head, despite the rock-hardness of his shaft.

Rin opened her mouth as wide as she could, and wrapped her lips around that mushroom head,,, and sucked lightly, seeing what his reaction would be.

"Oh god, baby girl… That's good…" He groaned and shoved his hips forward slightly. She felt his hand come up to tangle his claws in her hair, and, fearing he might shove her head down, she braced a hand on his hip bone, over the jagged maroon colored demon-markings that contrasted against his pale skin. He groaned, and thrust forward a bit more when she moved to take more of him in, but he didn't push her head down, only slightly massaged her scalp, and for that, Rin was grateful.

_They had shoved her head down on them and __**they **__had gagged her, so much so that she couldn't close her mouth to bite down…_

Rin quickly shoved each and every thought of those despicable boys from her head. Sesshoumaru was _not _them, she wasn't being _forced_ and she could _stop _anytime she wanted to. There was something so, incredibly _healing _about doing this for him now, on her own, of her own desire and her own will, and knowing that _she _was the one in _**control.**_

Suddenly, she felt very, very _grateful _to Sesshoumaru… And an overwhelming feeling of love and gratitude surged forth in her chest, and the desire to please him became overwhelming.

This was _not _an assault, or a violation. This was an act of _love_ for a man who loved her in return.

Rin wanted nothing more than to make this _good _for him, and she was ready to do her best to demonstrate how eager she was to show her _love _for him, by giving him the pleasure she knew he had not had from any woman for _years._

Rin found quickly that despite her wish to please him, there was _no way _she was going to be able to take _all _of him in her mouth and down her throat, so, now trusting he wouldn't push her down on him, she moved both of her small hands to wrap around his shaft. She worked up a lot of saliva, and quickly bobbed her head, slobbering on him as much as she could, then spreading that wetness with her palms. Now that she had her hands to safe-guard against the possibility of choking, she began her efforts in earnest.

Rin moved her small dark head earnestly and quickly over him, moving her tongue to press against the vein on the underside and sucking harder each time she pulled back, before swallowing him as deep as she could once more.

The sounds he was making were _incredible_. The grunts and groans and deep growls were so incredibly _male _and _erotic _that she wanted to hear him sound like that over and over. Whenever she found something that elicited one of those sounds of pleasure, she reapeated it over and over. Hearing him; so animalistic and male, tasting him; salty but not overly strong, smelling him; tangy and musky, sweaty but clean with a hint of his cool body wash… Rin was so turned on that she soon found herself rubbing her thighs together in an attempt to allievate her own ache.

Sesshoumaru's mind was blown, as he felt the hot, wet, sucking mouth move over his shaft and head over an over. The sensations traveled from his shaft straight to his testicles and the aching pressure there that wanted to tighten and explode built up higher and higher with each and ever bob of her beautiful small dark head.

_Fuck. _He cursed in his mind. If he let her continue with this sweet, sweet torture, he was going to come, and who knew how long his recovery period would be? She said she'd wanted him to be her first, and he wanted that too… So he had to stop her soon, or it might not happen tonight.

"Rin!" He called to her and opened his eyes to look down at her kneeling before him with his cock half-way in her mouth and her cheeks hollowed out from sucking; leaving an imprint of his cock on the side of her face. "Rin… It's enough… No more, or I'll finish too soon."

Almost disappointedly Rin nodded and released her oral hold on his member and heard him swear softly to himself as she rose to her feet. She was going to lay on the bed, but without warning he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him – kissing her deeply and wildly while she squeeked in surprise.

He poured everything he had into that kiss… His passion, his gratitude, his heart, his loneliness and longing… His… _love_. His very soul went into the slow, deep kiss that lasted forever and left his young lover panting for air when he finally allowed her to part from him.

Rin, suddenly _very _self-concious again about what she had done, looked away red-faced when he let her go. She _desperately _needed his encouragement right now. She needed him to praise her, reassure her… She asked, "Did I… Was that… I mean, uh…" She still couldn't bring herself to say it.

Sesshoumaru cupped her face and gave her a chaste little peck on the lips. He whispered to her, only one word, "Amazing."

Rin felt her heart explode with pride, hearing him praise her like that. Sesshoumaru wasn't the type to go around openly praising her, beyond a 'very nice' or 'very good, Rin' every now and then. To hear him call her… 'Amazing'… Well, she couldn't keep the bright smile off of her face, or the now embarrassed for another reason blush from her cheeks.

Slowly and gently he backed her up to the bed, laying her down, and taking a place next to her. She was on her back and he was on his side, his head propped on one hand, as the other reached across and ran over body.

First her cupped and squeezed each breast, tweaking the nipples and delighting in her gasps and whines. "Close you eyes, Rin. Just _feel_." He whispered.

He continued onwards, running over her trim tummy, circling her belly button with a single finger of his non-clawed hand, and then brushing his fingers over her neatherlips.

He was surprised to see she was hairless.

"You shaved?" He asked casually.

Rin nodded without opening her eyes, "For swimming in gym class this semester… It's easier just to shave it all then to try and get the bikini line even on both sides."

Sesshoumaru chuckled slightly and nodded. He didn't mind it, really… She still had enough sweet, sinfully delightful curves that there was _no_ mistaking her for anything but a young girl on the cusp of _womanhood_. She was only just a step or two shy of full maturity... She was more than half-way through puberty and her _scent _was that of a fertile female… And _scent, _more than anything was what alerted him to her fitness to mate.

He moved to wrap one arm around her shoulders, and cradle her upper half, sitting her up a little bit and bringing her bottom half within easier reach. He put his hand inside the knee of hers that was closest to him and gripped it, drawing it both upwards to bend slightly, and pulling it outwards, to spread her legs. Without instruction she mimicked the actions with the other leg.

She sat with her knees bent and spread, and her upper half cradled by one of his arms. His shoulders were propped against the head board to keep him up, but he was _so _much taller than her that his hand could reach down between her thighs effortlessly from this angle.

Slowly and gently, he spread her nether lips and brushed his non-clawed fingertip over her pleasure bud, watching her shiver and her lips part in response. He continued to dance over her with a feather light touch until she was shaking and panting. "Sessho… oh god… please…" Rin begged, trying her hardest to hold herself back from bucking into his hand, but unable to stop the rhythmic clench of the cheeks of her ass and her thighs.

"Tell me, Rin… Tell me what you need…" He coaxed in a thick velvet purr of a voice.

"Ung… Harder… please!" Rin's body was burning. Her pussy was so _wet _and without the usual sparse hair there she could feel her fluids dripping all over her, following the crack of her behind, dripping on her thighs, and she knew there must be a huge wet-spot on the sheets by now.

Her opening felt itchy, hot, achy and… well… _open. _She felt empty, imcomplete, and she _needed _something to fill the emptiness. Of their own accord, her hips began to pump up and down, as though riding an invisible cock, as she desperately sought some sort of fulfillment of this craving she had for _thickness_.

Sesshoumaru watched with hooded eyes and flared nostrils as her scent told him she was _finally _ready for penetration. All the pheremones where there, her outer-lips had thinned, her clit was engorged, and her opening was pulsing. She was _ready… _But he still wanted to prepare her further.

"I'm going to use my hand on you first… I want you to climax before we mate, as females rarely climax upon their first mating."

Rin nodded. She knew it would more than likely hurt the first time. She'd been using tampons for years, and she used her own fingers when she masturbated, so she doubted she had a hymen left, but there was no way that it wouldn't hurt at least a little, considering how big he was. "I… I've used my own fingers… I… I don't think I'll… bleed… or anything…" She realized how incredibly _unsexy _that sounded, and instantly regretted saying it.

Sesshoumaru felt his cock give an insistant throb when she mentioned touching herself. He couldn't help it… He had to tell her… "I know…" He purred, "I've heard you… And… I know about your favorite hairbrush too… It was covered in your scent."

Rin's eyes flew open. He knew about the times she… ?!?!?

Oh gods, how embarrassing!

Realizing he'd probably said the _wrong _thing once again, he decided the best thing to do was to admit something perhaps equally embarrassing. Before she could have a mid-coitus melt down, Sesshoumaru continued, "Do you remember when that hairbrush went missing for a week? It was under my pillow."

At the same moment he admitted his secret, he plunged a finger deep inside of her, relieved to find that she was correct in her assumption that he barrier had been slowly worn away by modern feminine hygiene products and her own explorations with her body.

All thoughts flew from her head the moment he entered her with his digit, and curled it to hit the perfect spot within her body. The only response Rin could make was a deep moan of satisfaction as he rocked his finger within her body, and quickly added a second, scissoring and stretching her walls around him.

He rotated his wrist and his thumb found her little pink nub, and as he plied her with slow deep rocking internally, he brushed against the proud little jewel at the apex of her thighs until Rin was a quivering mass of twitches and gasps in his hold.

The tight pressure in her center built rapidly and Rin was right on the edge of climax for so long she felt light headed. She realized he was doing it on purpose though, because every time she would be _right there _he would change technique or rhythm and Rin groaned in frustration. "Sess! Oh god, Sess!"

"Tell me, little one… Tell your Sesshoumaru what it is that you need…" He cajoled, wanting to hear it from her.

"Oh gods, please… please… I need to come… I need to come _so bad_!" she whimpered and whined. She was so _frustrated _and every time she moved her hips to pump up and down to ride his fingers more roughly he adjusted so her efforts were fruitless.

Sesshoumaru sped his motions slightly, and pressed harder on her small pink clit, feeling the tight wet sheathe suck and quiver as he plunged in and out of her sex with a wet 'schlup' over and over until finally, she was blissfully clenching around his fingers, moaning deep in her throat and whimpering his name.

Rin felt the orgasm coming a mile away, but when it finally washed over her it was like an explosion in her brain. Every nerve was on fire and the pressure in her belly finally released itself in waves of bliss that sent her body shaking, her toes curling, and vision white. "Seeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!" she cried, "uuuunnnggg huh huh huh huh." Her moan of pleasure turned to a sob midway through as she registered the warm gushes between her legs that accompanied the clenches of her inner muscles.

By the time Rin came back to herself, she opened her eyes to see her lover above her. He had already rolled the condom on, and settled himself between her thighs, and was poised to enter her. Rin gave a blissful, lazy smile, and nodded. She was ready.

Sesshomaru thought it best to enter when Rin was completely, totally relaxed. No doubt her orgasm would leave her a puddle off goo, and she might be a bit less responsive then she normally would be, but her muscles would be totally relaxed, and it would far less painful for her if that was the case.

Sesshoumaru reached between their bodies to grip his erection, and he brushed the tip along her seam, gathering her moisture before nudging himself between her lips.

Rin felt the prodding of his round, warm tip against her and she sighed, relaxing and reaching up to grip his shoulders, "Go ahead… I'm ready… I want it."

With a grunt, Sesshoumaru pushed himself inside, clearing her first ring of muscles and feeling her encase his head in warm, tight, slickness, and her instinctive clench only added too the sensation. He saw her shudder, and paused, "Are you alright?"

Rin nodded, feeling him starting to stretch her was not at all painful yet… in fact, it felt kind of… good. "Um hmmmm… Go deeper… please…" She whispered.

Slowly he eased himself all the way in, until he was sheathed to the hilt and still he'd noticed only a small wince from her. Breathing heavily he managed to pant out "How's that? Still… okay?"

Rin felt a _slight_ pinching sensation, but nothing like she'd thought she would feel… It seemed like if he'd just _move _it would get better! "Uhhnnn… It's not… bad… But… Please… please start moving..." she squirmed under him, trying to relieve the pinching sensation.

Bowing his back, and setting up on his knees to get slightly better leverage, Sesshoumaru bent down to kiss his beautiful little girl. He was finally inside her… He began to thrust and the stranglehold she had on him released slightly and his strokes became smooth after only a few deep ploughs. "Oh god, you feel so _fucking _good." He cursed, "Damnit Rin, you feel _so good!_"

It might have been a long time, but Sesshoumaru was reasonably sure it had _never _felt this good with _anyone _before. Each time he pumped in and out of her small, soft body, he could feel himself have to hold back climax. He wasn't going to last very long… In an effort to distract himself he bowed his back and captured one small tanned nipple in his mouth, suckling and nipping as the young girl beneath him squirmed and whimpered.

Rin's hips jerked in a certain way, when his teeth nibbled her nipple, and all of a sudden when he thrust upwards, he was hitting that _spot _within her that felt so good when his fingers pressed against it. Experimentally, she thrust her hips up again when he thrust forward and was rewarded with another starburst of pleasure. "Oh!" She cried out, surprised and delighted.

Noticing what she was doing, Sesshoumaru planted one elbow above her shoulder, then wrapped his other arm around Rin's hips and pulled them to him, to keep them up at the angle she seemed to like best, but was having trouble maintaining through her fatigue. The grip on her hips also made it easier for him to pump into her faster, and soon the wet slap of his testicles and pubic mound against her clean-shaven sex could be heard in quick, demanding rhythm as both panted and he growled while she cried out.

"_**Faster!**_" She demanded.

"Rin… If I… Go any faster… I'm gonna…" He tried to warn her.

"Come with me, then…" she pleaded, knowing if he sped up she'd reach another climax. Thank the gods for her hair brush handle… Rin was most certainly enjoying her first time…

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." Sesshoumaru growled deeply at her words, feeling that ache expand and slide into his testicles, which were already tightening and pulling towards his body. With heroic effort he managed to stave off orgasm long enough to comply with her demands and pump into her fast and hard. "God, Rin… Please come… Please… I can't… I can't hold back much longer."

Closing her eyes, Rin focused on the feelings in her core and moved her hips insistently. "Al – most… Al – most… Al – mo… Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Rin felt herself clench once more and suddenly, Sesshoumaru let out a deep agonized sounding groan and he stilled over her, shaking, and his hips giving a few jerks and spasms as she felt him pulse within her, before slowly loosing some of his girth and length.

He rolled off to the side, reclaiming his now-wilted member and pulling the condom off and tying it like a ballon, and leaning back over his shoulder to deposit it in the trash can.

"Rin…" He had nothing adequate to say for the situation, so instead he chose to simply pull her against him kiss her forehead, watching her as she drifted between consciousness and sleep.

"I love you, Sesshoumaru." She sighed snuggling into his large, smooth, warm chest and listening to his heart rate as it slowed.

He kissed her in response… Still not quite ready to say it back… But… He knew she knew. She always knew.

He managed to get them both under the covers through some artistic rolling and yanking and soon both were fast asleep in his large bed.


End file.
